Maid Mistress
by MySilkyLove
Summary: In the midst of a large rural country side, there laid a well-structured mansion, made of sleek steal, doors made of the strongest tree bark, furnishing, one inch carpeting, and a handsome young fellow, who went by the name of Ikuto Tsukiyomi.'
1. Under Garments

In the midst of a large rural country side, there laid a well-structured mansion, made of sleek steal, doors made of the strongest tree bark, furnishing, one inch carpeting, and a handsome young fellow, who went by the name of Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Handsome, he was, charming, yes, friendly, not so much. Ikuto had been living in that mansion for four years, along side his sister, Utau; after the death of his stepfather. What else was the poor soul to do? Immediately, he raised his head, looking through the glass window, his eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"Ikuto," Utau whispered, "Let's go to the market."

Ikuto shook his head in disapproval.

"Please. We can go pick out whatever you want."

He slowly turned around, and shot her a glance; a glance that struck Utau like how an arrow struck a target. The power of his glance hurt Utau in a single second, who knows what could've happened if he'd physically had harmed her. No matter, Utau walked out of the flashy mansion, trembling out as her tears trickled from her face to her chin, then drop gently down the sidewalk. Ikuto let out a sigh of relief and shrugged. At least that dilemma was over. He let his weight drop onto the couch that was beside him, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

…….…What seemed to be minutes were actually hours…

"Mmmmwah!!" popped the large sound into Ikuto's ear drum.

He woke up from his long nap and glanced at Utau who was laying on the floor, beside the couch he laid on. His arm reached his cheek, rubbing the residue of the kiss that was once there. His icy glanced switched from the ornaments on the walls to Utau.

"What'd you get?" he asked sheepishly, "Hopefully nothing we already don't need."

"It's nothing like that!" Utau glared, "Besides, we have the money! It doesn't really matter."

"It would be better to keep it then to waste it."

Utau cocked her head to the side and avoided his scornful stare.

"Answer my question, Utau, what'd you get."

Utau turned her head and smiled in glee. Snatching Ikuto's hand, she ran to the kitchen to show him the mysterious 'item' she had brought with her to their home.

Ikuto stared at the odd 'item' and slapped his palm onto his face.

"Utau…" he sighed.

"I got them for you, I thought you might've liked their outfits, in the least." She sighed.

Right there before his very eyes or his very…palm (?), stood three maids. They all varied in size and age, but all wore the same outfit. Cute Lolita.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" the auburn-haired maid had asked.

"I'm Ami!! I'm ten years old! I like dolls and toys and cute things and-"

She was hushed by the auburn-haired maid.

"It's my turn, Ami!" she shouted.

Ami stuck her tongue out at the rude response.

"My name is Yaya! I'm sixteen years old and I like cake and sweets and cute things and-".

"Yaya! Ami! Those weren't even sufficient ways to introduce yourselves." The pink-haired maid had shouted, "My name is Amu Hinamori. I am of seventeen years old."

"This is silly." Ikuto shook his head.

"We already have a few maids, Ikuto, what's wrong with a few more?" Utau begged.

"I don't want this to get a bit out of hand." Ikuto shrugged, "Get someone to show them their rooms." Ikuto wandered off.

"Tadase!" Utau shouted.

"Ye-yes, m'lady." Tadase, a short blonde boy, answered.

"Take these three to the maids' quarters." Utau demanded.

"Yes, yes, m'lady." he stuttered.

"Good." Utau grinned.

Utau disappeared into the depth of the large mansion and took off for her own needed business.

"Alright, are you three coming?" Tadase flashed a smile.

The gentle face was glimmering with beauty, almost sparkling, and Amu couldn't help but fall in love with it.

"Ye-yes." Amu blushed.

"Well then come along then." He turned around.

Tadase took them through the long hallways and large aisles of the vast mansion, up, down, over, and around it, until they found the maids' quarters.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." Amu whispered.

Tadase turned around and headed back to wherever he first was. Sadly, Amu was still looking back at him. Bu-bump, bu-bump, her heart raced with emotion. Screech! Yaya opened the door to the maids' quarters and knocked Amu out of her 'pleasant' daydream. Amu's eyes opened to the large room which filled itself up with four bunks and five other maids. There was one set of twins, and three other maids in the same outfit. They were sparkling with beauty…literally.

"Ah, you must be the new maids." The brown-headed one said.

"Uhm, yes. We are." Amu replied.

"Nice to meet you," the brown-headed maid said, "I'm Yuuki."

"I'm Amu, this is Ami and Yaya."

"Nice to meet you." The twins oddly whispered at the same moment.

"My name is Nadeshiko."

"My name is Nagihiko."

They gave off an eerie smile.

Amu glanced to the side and saw the other two maids. They were both blondes, and they both seemed uninterested but they differed in size a lot. One of them was a tad short and very cute while the other seemed quite normal.

"Oh, that's Lulu and Rima. They're not that friendly."

Rima, supposedly the cute one, turned her head to the side; embarrassed while the other, Lulu, got up.

"Don't talk about me in that manner, Yuuki." She glared.

"Uh! I'm sorry…but-" Yuuki stopped herself.

"Nice to meet you…Amu." Lulu sighed.

She had allowed herself to get close enough to Amu's ear…and thought up of a hilarious thing to do…

"I can't wait to kill you…" she whispered.

Amu pulled herself away from Lulu's invisible grasp, and walked out the door. Falling onto the ground…she shrieked.


	2. Leggings

**Dedicated to Manu, I'm sorry about your loss and I hope everything gets better for you, hun. We all love you ^^.**

**Not meant for younger audiences! So please, if you dislike spanking/bouncy bouncies/ or anything of that sort...kindly do not read...That means you the 24-addict and the person whom I know who carries Ikuto pictures to school and looks at them when we're hearing a speech on Friday...And I'm sorry some of it is quite rough (I'm talking about the writing now..Lol!) but nearing the end I sort of got tired, gomen!**

There was a faint scream in the midst of all the commotion. The two new maids, Yaya and Ami, were all struck with fear, as for the other maids, they had been completely emotionless to the matter, well...most of them. Lulu smirked at her little trick along while mocking Hinamori Amu for her idioticy.

"Lulu..." Yuuki sighed, "Don't joke around next time."

"Oh Yuuki, I had no idea she'd take it seriously. I mean...if you only heard what I whispered, you'd know it was a joke." Lulu chuckled, "Very very gullible. I'm going to have a great time with that new maid around here."

"You sadist." Rima shot out.

"Excuse me?" Lulu's expression transformed from pure delight to anger and hatred, "How dare you talk to me in that manner, Rima. You better shut your mouth or else."

Rima turned away from Lulu's piercing eyes and kept to herself in the corner.

Lulu's lips curved into a malicious smile.

"You don't want me to tell the master..."

Rima grunted and cramped herself in her corner as Lulu walked toward the sleek marble door.

"Good girl." Lulu whispered; gracefully walking out of the door with her head up high.

"Witch." Rima muttered under her breath.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya shouted, "Don't worry! It was probably just a joke! Calm down!"

"But-but...she spoke so eloquently...and so...menacingly...it sounded so real...like she'd actually do it...No...I'm leaving."

"Amu...you idiot." Lulu blurted.

"Lu-Lulu!" Amu stuck her index finger out to indicate the evil that stood in front of her.

"I can't believe you took that seriously." Lulu spoke with her eyes squinted.

"Wai-wait...you mean...that was..seriously a joke.." Amu shook her head.

"Mmhm. I want to talk to you alone, Hinamori Amu. So you two," Lulu glared, "Go and do your duties. Get out of my sight."

The words that slipped through Lulu's lips were enough to tell the two that Lulu was an enemy in this business. A competition, as they had thought, and knew that if they had ties with her, their lives wood be eternally doomed.

"Come on, Ami." Yaya cried, "Let's go."

Ami trailed after Yaya as they went back to the Maid's headquarters; like a mother duck with her baby duck.

"So...what did you want to tell me?" Amu hesistated.

"You, Hinamori Amu, are my rival. I will show you what I could do and what power I have in this house. Ha, I have more power in this house than the master since he's a lazy ass that pretty much never does anything but lay on that couch of his playing his violin. I could control him and that sister of his if I wanted to. So you listen here, do anything rash and I will kick you out of this house with nothing to hold on to. Not your family, not your friends, and not even your own clothes. You'll live on the streets with nothing, and I mean _nothing_. So tick me off and it'll be a hazard to your future...That is all." Lulu smiled innocently; skipping back to the maid's headquarters.

"What have I gotten myself into." Amu sighed.

Click, clack, clickity clack. Click, clack, clickity clack. Her feet started to move step by step, back and forth til' she got back into that awful room where everything had started. Her stomach turned from how much she had now loathed this manchine. Amu wanted this to all be over, but she knew that this request would take quite some time to be accepted. Sighing, she stepped into the crowded room slowly. To her surprise, Lulu was not there. Amu relaxed and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Amu-chii! What happened?" Yaya asked.

"Oh nothing, it was...uhm...a nice chat."

"Amu, I'm not this gullible!" Yaya yelled out.

"It was nothing Yaya, really."

"Sure sure." her expression turned sour.

Amu fell onto her bed and shut her eyes for a quick second, hoping reality might change itself and remove Lulu from her horrible nightmare.

"Boo!" the twins attempted at startling Amu in her short rest.

"Huh?" Amu's large eyes, the colour of sunshine, widened.

"Did we scare you?" Nadeshiko giggled.

"Oh...hehe..yes." Amu played along, "I'd like to go and get back to my rest now. We can play later."

"Oh no no!" Nagihiko replied, "We have much work to do! Have you forgotten that you are a maid working at this large manchine?"

"Uh...OH. Oh yes...I'm sorry I just...ha...forgot..." Amu sighed.

"Silly Amu." the twins whispered.

Amu quickly rose up from her bed to see the smiling faces on the two.

"So what are these chores you were talking about?" Amu smiled.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko both grabbed their lists out; flashing it in front of Amu's eyes.

"Each of us gets our own schedules and chores. Here is yours." Nagihiko handed the long list to Amu.

"Oh...wow..." Amu gasped, "This is huge!"

"Well this is a huge house." Nadeshiko laughed at Amu's remark.

"OH...oh yes." Amu shook her head.

"Don't worry, sometimes we get shorter jobs on to do on the weekend." Nadeshiko tried to calm the startled Amu down.

"Alright. Thank you, you two." Amu smiled.

"Wait!" Nagihiko ordered.

"Huh?" Amu obeyed.

"The master has ordered you to wear this!" Nagihiko pointed at the maid outfit on the rack hanging near Amu's bed."

"Uh- thank you."

"You're welcome." Nagihiko smiled.

Amu hurriedly took the outfit without even glancing at it, and quickly went to change. She removed her articles of clothes that were once placed on her fragile body and now was applying new ones. The maid outfit she was aassigned to wear was awfully tight and...awfully revealing. It was very short as well. Anyone could easily see underneath the thing but it was Amu's duty. She tied the straps that were placed near her chest area and stepped out of the changing room. To Amu's surprise...she saw the master right out of the changing room. Amu titled her head away so she did not see his gaze, for she was afraid he would scold her or hurt like other masters who had done so in the horrifying past. Sadly, the master did not like her distant approach. It wasn't proper; it was very rash, and he thought, in the back of his mind, that she was mocking him.

"Hey." Ikuto silently spoke, "Hey, you. Look at me."

"Huh..Oh.." Amu turned her head elegantly; her hair moved slowly and gracefully, and her eyes moved toward his eyes.

Ikuto's glance melted from an icy angry glare, to and warm stare. Amu, startled at the gorgeous man that stood in front of her, had stepped back, hoping the man would not scold her for not doing her duties. She closed her eyes and awaited the mark that would be placed on her face...a simple slap was what she was waiting for, but to her surprise, something totally different occured.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto curiously asked.

"You-you weren't going to hurt me?"

"Why would I?" Ikuto answered back.

"Oh..Nevermind." Amu turned around.

Ikuto let his fingers caress her pale white cheek as the flustered girl blushed furiously.

"Sir.." Amu squeaked.

"Mmm?" he stopped.

"I must...I must do my duty, sir." Amu broke away from Ikuto's glance but he wasn't going to let her go so easily...

Her grabbed her arm before she could run from him. He smiled at her attempt to actually escape from his presence. Nonsense.

"Who said you could run, hmm?" Ikuto whispered.

Amu looked down at the floor beneath her. She knew she was now seen as pathetic as the floor. She knew that she could be stomped on and used for anything. The mere thought of that made her sick inside.

"You're going to go do your work, correct? I will show you to your work. Now come." He grabbed her by the arm as she followed him patheticly.

"I want you to clean the vase that Utau dropped. Then you're going to clean the ceiling fan, then, you will be my personal servant for the day." Ikuto said with no emotion planted on his face.

"Yes...yes sir."

"Start cleaning. I'll get the servant boy to come and check on you in two hours. If you're not done by then I'm going to have to punish you." he said calmly.

"Yes sir..." Amu sighed.

"Good."

And so Amu started cleaning the glass shards placed on the beautiful rug. She sighed and yawned at the troublesome labour, got up, and threw away the remnants of her unhappiness. Now for the ceiling fan. She took the step ladder that was kept in the corner, and used it to clean the old dusty thing. It was a fan that was as beautiful as a crystal chandelier, it could've looked better if someone took care if that before. She jumped up and down to try and reach the the dust areas, but it pained her since her breasts would bounce along with her jumping. Amu sighed but, jumping on her tip-toes was the only way she'd reach the fan. Too bad Tadase had come to check up on her while she was doing so. Hohoho. The poor boy was as red as a tomato. Although this was not intentional at first, he kept staring as her breasts bounced and her skirt revealed her pink striped panties. Amu turned to see the boy she saw the same day blushing and she knew why. She stopped jumping and blushed herself, from embarrasment of course. She hoped he wasn't there to see the whole thing..

"Uh...Hello..." Amu smiled awkwardly.

"H-Hi..." Tadase mouthed, "Uhm...you're doing your job I see..."

"Mhm.." Amu said; embarrassed out of her mind.

"Well erm', I'll tell the..._master_ you're almost done." He said; angrily at the word master.

"Oh okay." Amu replied as she saw Tadase walk out.

"I will **never** do that again!" Amu, flushed, yelling at herself for not being careful.

"Do _what_ again?" Lulu smirked, "Oh by the way...nice outfit."

Amu's embarrasment turned to shock and insecurity.

"Lulu! You-you scared me.."

"I know." Lulu laughed.

"What do you want?" Amu asked angrily.

"Just wanted to check up on you." Lulu chuckled.

"Oh well you can leave. I don't need you here."

"Aww, Amu, that hurt." Lulu said.

"I don't care if it did! Go!"

"Make me." She answered angrily.

Amu ignored Lulu and finished her cleaning before the master, Ikuto, had come. Lulu, stupidly, kicked down the step ladder, causing the aftermath of Amu falling...falling on the prized violin of the master. Amu's eyes widened at the horror she had commited. She knew she would be surely kicked out of the manchine now.

"Don't mess with me, hehe." Lulu smiled innocently.

"No!" Amu cried, "I'm going to be in huge trouble for damaging it! Lulu! Please help!"

"Hehe, too bad. And look right on time, the master's home."

"Oh no!" Amu shouted.

"Bye, Hinamori Amu."

She fled away to her chores, leaving the poor Amu to her doom.

Ikuto opened the door and saw the crying Amu on the floor. He then saw the broken violin on the ground next to her. His face tightened, but he didn't look that angry. He glared at Amu.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I...I fell.."

"Well then...with every mistake must come a punishment."

"Please don't kick me out!" Amu cried.

"I'm not going to do that." Ikuto smirked.

"Huh?" Amu was bewildered at that statement.

Ikuto sat on his couch and watched how pathetic she was; crying and toiling in her despair. Ha, priceless.

"Come here." he said.

"Yes'sir." she hesitated.

He grabbed her and layed her down on his knees; right on her belly. Amu was both curious and embarrassed at the same time...until Ikuto pulled her skirt up a tad. Now she was very curious.

"Si-sir what are you doing?" she blushed.

"You'll see."

Ikuto smirked and raised his hand up and then spanked Amu's behind. Amu squeled from the pain applied on her bum. Her eyes slowly started to produce water like particles; tears. Crying, she pleaded for him to stop...but he would not listen. Spank, spank, spank. Screech, screech, screech. Amu wondered when this nightmare would ever be over...


	3. Upper Apparrel

**I recieved quite interesting remarks about the last chapter, no? Well now I have to make this a bit less...er..perverted...sorry guys a certain someone kept saying remarks about how it was just...sick..AHEM (you know who you are..I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN). Anyway, I won't be adding these little notes all the time, just when I need to update things about the story or other things that remotely have something to do with it ^^. If you have any questions I'll kindly answer them. **

Amu layed on her bed; sobbing uncontrollably. Not only was her bum bruised but she rather be kicked out on the streets instead of being punished for something accidental. At the moment, Amu really didn't give a care about Lulu and how she plotted that evil scheme, but thought of the embarrasment and shame. She cried even more now; remembering everything. None of the maids decided to speak to her for the moment, since they really didn't want to hear another sob story caused by Lulu..._again_. And while Amu was crying, Lulu kept smiling. It was her duty to cause anyone she found a threat, suffer. Yuuki hit Lulu in the back of her head, shook her head, and glared at her childish, yet devilish, face. Lulu did not react. She simply ignored the gestures and continued her smiling. Yuuki turned away toward the other maids; knowing that she couldn't help influence good and kindess into the devious girl. Yuuki sighed, and took her list of chores out, marking out all the ones she finished.

"How many chores do you have left on your list, Yuuki?" Nadeshiko asked.

"One. I'm so grateful." Yuuki was relieved.

"Lucky!" the twins cheered in unison.

"How many do you guys have?" Yuuki asked.

"T-" Nagihiko stuttered.

"Ten." Nadeshiko and Nagihiko muttered.

"AH! Well you guys better work on them right away!"

"Yes, ma'am!" and they headed off to complete their duties for the day.

Yuuki got her broom ready for her last task. She did indeed feel very lazy and too tired to clean the whole mansion with a broom, but if she didn't do any work, then she wouldn't be fed by Mistress Utau. Sighing again, she headed down the hallway and started to clean up. From there she continued to the second level, up til the seventh; right where the master rested. Yuuki was of course a good influence and did do all of her work properly, but she was a sneaky eavesdropper. She heard words trickle off Ikuto's tongue quicker than the speed of light, and had wondered what Master Ikuto and Mistress Utau were discussing. Se gently placed her ear near the door and listened.

"Utau!" Ikuto shouted, "Someone called. Did you pick up the phone, or did you ignore it?"

"I-I might have...not listened...to it.." Utau responded.

"That was an important call, Utau." Ikuto turned away; angry, of course.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto! Please...forgive me..."

"Utau..." he started, "I'm not forgiving of everything. Especially after...what happened..."

"Please Ikuto! Don't remember that...think about now."

"Now's even worse, Utau...just go." he spoke.

Utau's eyes widened and tears started to trickle down her delicate face. She ran up, and headed for the door, but as soon as she opened it, Yuuki ran for it. Instantly, Utau knew Yuuki was overhearing the conversation that had just taken place a few seconds or so.

"You!" Utau shouted.

Yuuki ran hurriedly; if she were to be caught now, she'd face the horrible consequences of the master, since his punishments are always horrifying when he was angry. Immediatly, Yuuki ran for the door, but unfortunatly, Utau grabbed her before she could even think of running out. Yuuki was frightened, and Utau knew it. The mistress simply glared at the pathetic face and slapped the nosey maid to the ground.

"What did you hear?" Utau yelled.

"I.." Yuuki stopped herself from continuing, she wanted to bother Utau about the situation, and it would be no fun telling her she only heard about the phone call, "I'm sorry but, a maid is not meant to be questioned, she is only meant to do work."

"What!? You have no right to back-sass me! I can question you and any maid I want!"

"Utau." Ikuto whispered solemly.

"Ikuto!" Utau smiled lovingly.

"Stop questioning the maid and let's go. I need to go and repair my violin."

"But Ikuto...you...you don't really need to...you should get a new one." Utau muttered.

Ikuto paused and looked at Utau. He shot her an icy stare and stood back.

"Utau, you know how important this violin is to me, correct?"

"Yes..I know Ikuto but.."

"I'm off." Ikuto walked out the door and slammed the door behind him.

Yuuki stared into the eyes of the mistress, and saw sadness and fear combined. Yuuki felt both shame and compassion toward this ugly yet beautiful young woman who had been filled with despair from loving a man who also, was a poor soul himself. Both, the master and the mistress, had both become corrupt, the reason the master had been this way was unknown but his sadness was contagious and the poor mistress had caught it; becoming as awful as she was to this very day.

"You can go now."

Yuuki turned to the frustrated and upset Utau, who was sitting on the chair right behind her. She got up, and went back to the maids' headquarters, as she was told to. And when she returned everyone seemed to calm down. Lulu took her daily nap and rested for a while, as for the twins, they were playing 'dress up' and Yuuki did not want any part of this, as for Amu she was on her bed, in her old maid clothes and stared up at the ceiling. Her glamourous pink hair was undone and wild, but it made her look somewhat...exotic. Amu tried not to remember what happened earlier, smiled, and closed her eyes.

"What! It's all out!?" Utau yelled out in shock.

The maids were startled and quickly got back to reality. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko hurriedly changed back into their old outfits, Yuuki stood up straight, ready to take any order, and Amu opened her honey coloured eyes. As for Lulu...she was still sleeping like a baby.

Utau walked into the maid's headquarters, shocked that all of her ramen was finished. It was foolish but...the mistress had a thing for ramen, ever since that first ramen eating contest she had participated in...against a good friend.

"You!" Utau pointed at the pink-haired one.

"M-Me?" Amu stuttered.

"Go now! Go to the market and get me some ramen!" Utau yelled.

"But-miss-I"

"Go go quickly!" Utau pushed Amu out the door and threw her the yen she needed to buy the ramen.

"Ugh.." Amu groaned, beginning to move her feet.

She walked on the sidewalk, thinking of how great it'd be if she never became a maid and did something important in her life. If only she did. Walking and walking, she finally got to the market but sadly...it was sold out, so she thought she'd go the next day. Walking back now seemed easier, but it was still annoying, and she kept walking and walking on that old sidewalk.

"My legs hurt...Ugh...I walked for two miles for nothing..." she whined.

She walked more until she heard a strange yet...beautiful noise...Music. She heard the beautiful melody. At first, she thought it was just a tune in her head...but she knew it was not. Gasping for breath, she ran toward the music, enchanted by its unique and refined sound. But once she had seen who played the beautiful tune, she labled this situation as ironic. The beast whom hurt her was the actually the one playing such a magnificent melody, played on his polished and now fixed violin.

She clutched her hands together and gazed at the performance that only she could witness; somewhat deeming herself special. Amu stared at the master, and he stared back and stopped playing. The magical melody Amu heard had dissapeared, bringing her back to reality once again. She backed away now, afraid the master would get angry, but all he did was stare at her. Amu, still untrusting of him, still stayed back, hoping she could run for it, but he still was motionless. Seeing his blank expression, Amu thought she was safe from harm from him, and, she was right. Sighing with relief, she turned away and headed back to the mansion, until...

"Why were you listening?"

"Huh?" Amu asked.

He smirked a bit.

"You know," he walked up to Amu, "It's as if whenever I'm around you, the first thing you utter is 'huh'."

Amu blushed angrily as he came even closer to her.

"Well...you...you startled me..." Amu said angrily.

Ikuto chuckled, knowing that Amu would soon get angry, so he chuckled a bit louder.

"Hey!" Amu yelled, "Stop."

"Mmm..." Ikuto turned around, "Make me."

Amu was very tempted to do so...he was the man who had harmed her just a few hours ago. And he was the master..whatever he says must go...right? Amu tried her hardest not to listen to that tempting command...but sadly, she succumbed into her intentions. She kicked his behind, thrusting all her power into that one kick, and landed him right on the ground. Ikuto, both angry and oddly...intrigued, got up and gave Amu a glare. She knew she was in trouble, and decided to run for it. Ikuto liked this challenge, and decided, he'd play cat and mouse with this ignorant young girl.

Amu was taking this seriously though, she was running for her life into random corners and alleyways, almost any obstacle she found, she went for it.

"Getting tired yet?" Ikuto teased.

"No-Nop-Nope!" Amu tried to catch her breath.

What a liar, of course she was tired.

She kept running , she just didn't want to be painfully punished by this man who could possibly do anything now since they were both outside with no one to stop him from harming her or probably even maiming her. They probably ran for an hour straight, until, Amu took a wrong turn, and got herself stuck in an alley. She was now trapped and very afraid. Trying to find at least one thing that could help her, she knew she would be doomed now, all alone with her frightning and mysterious master. Ikuto just looked at his watch and wondered where the heck he was.

"Looks like we're lost." Ikuto grunted.

"Lost? You mean...you don't know how to get out of here?!" Amu shouted.

"Hey, it's your fault we got lost in the first place." He shot out.

Amu looked away, hiding the fact that she indeed started the commotion and got themselves lost.

"I wonder..." Amu started, "Where we are anyway..."

"I don't know." he sighed, sitting down beside her on the cold dirt floor.

Amu tried to distance herself from the master, but that'd mean breaking through the brick wall beside her. Hopeless, she leaned against the brick wall and sighed.

"Well," Ikuto got up and walked a few feet away from Amu, "Good night."

He sat down on the patch of dirt, and curled himself up into a ball...somewhat like a cat. Amu was surprised he wasn't going to take any action, but she was still questionable if it came to trusting him...or not. She closed her eyes, and hoped for a better day tomorrow...a better and...newer day.


End file.
